


Shades

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alex got the Judgement ending, Emotions, Ficlet, Gen, James got In Water but is also now a Pyramid Head, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: James doesn’t even know how he came to join the ranks of the Pyramid Headed executioners, but there is another Pyramid Head nearby, apparently staring at the lake. He seems almost lost.
Relationships: Alex Shepherd & James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shades

Time passes strangely in Silent Hill. James has no way to mark how long he’s been an executioner. He is sent wherever the town determines he is needed, with whatever weapon it sees fit to arm him with: usually a spear or the unwieldy great knife. Occasionally he awakens to find himself somewhere other than he last was. Uncertainty is the only constant and James would drive himself mad if he tried to fight it.

Maybe he isn’t even really James Sunderland. Maybe he’s just a monster who imprinted on a man he was sent to punish. There's no way to be certain. He has no way to see underneath the helmet, nor can he remove it. He doesn’t even know how he came to join the ranks of the Pyramid Headed executioners. His last clear memory is sitting in the car as it sank into Toluca Lake, but even that feels warped and faded.

This time James finds himself unarmed. There is another Pyramid Head nearby, apparently staring at the lake. He seems almost lost.

James approaches the other slowly, but the other still jumps when he realizes that he is no longer alone. James raises his hand and waves in what he hopes comes across as a nonthreatening manner. After a moment the other hesitantly waves back.

His helmet is shaped differently from James’s, sharper, more triangular compared to James’s boxy one. He also still has regular clothes: jeans, a black shirt, and a military-style jacket. James can’t remember when he last wore anything that wasn’t the executioner’s uniform.

James continues walking until he stands side by side with the other Pyramid Head, both of them turning back to look out over the lake.

The other makes a mournful noise, a sort of guttural moan that makes James think of whale songs, but with a metallic tone. James gives an understanding grunt in response. He may not know the exact cause of the other’s pain, but he recognizes the feelings all too well: the sorrow of loss, the agony of guilt, and the weight of holding another’s life in one’s hands.

He wonders who this man killed in his previous life, and what suffering they were facing that made murder seem like a merciful choice.

Eventually, the other Pyramid Head decides that he is done staring at the lake and turns inquisitively towards James. He tilts his helmeted head and makes an ascending noise that James interprets as an indication of general curiosity.

James puts his hand on the other Pyramid Head’s shoulder, the material of his jacket feeling foreign after so long of only touching his weapons. The other ducks his head, almost sheepishly, the point of his helmet coming perilously close to scraping James’s. James squeezes the other’s shoulder in an attempt at nonverbal reassurance, before dropping his hand and taking a step back. Then James turns and begins to walk away.

He only takes a few steps before the other lets out a grunt and catches up, falling into step a little behind and off to the side of James, trailing after him.

James looks over his shoulder at his new companion and nods.

The fog wraps around them as they head into town.

**Author's Note:**

> PH James and PH Alex just have a nice dynamic together.


End file.
